


Too Tired to Listen

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [25]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Caring team, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Hogan, Sleepy Newkirk, coming back from mission, helpful team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Colonel Hogan and Newkirk finally get back to camp after a long night on a surveillance mission. They haven’t had to do a mission like that in a while and they are beat. LeBeau and Kinch notice how exhausted they look and decide to get their two tired friends to bed, one at a time.
Relationships: Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk
Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Too Tired to Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Short little story about LeBeau and Kinch taking care of Hogan and Newkirk. Hope you like it, despite its length. Please read and enjoy!

LeBeau’s POV:   
“When do you think they’ll get back? They’ve been on surveillance all night,” Carter asked as he looked at me with worry, “We have roll call in 20 minutes.” 

“Relax Carter,” Kinch told him, “I’m sure they’ll be back soon.” 

“What if they,” Carter started. 

“And if they aren’t,” Kinch interrupted, “We will come up with an excuse for Klink. Say they both are sick.” 

“Okay,” he sighed as he looked down at his shoes, “I guess you’re right. I shouldn’t worry so much.” 

“It’s alright Carter. We all worry about each other,” I told him before we heard someone knocking from the bunk entrance, wanting to be let up. 

“That’s them!” Carter exclaimed as he ran over to the entrance and opened it, “Boy am I glad to see you guys!” 

“And we’re glad to see you too Carter,” Colonel Hogan said as he and Newkirk climbed out of the bunk entrance looking utterly exhausted. 

“Everything alright Colonel Hogan?” Kinch asked as they sat down at the table placed in the middle of the room. 

“Everything’s just fine Kinch,” he sighed as he rested his head in his hands while Newkirk rested his on the table, “It just was a long night.” 

“A long, long, long, long night he means,” Newkirk added before he yawned into his elbow. 

No one said anything after that. We knew our two friends were exhausted and in need of sleep. I mean, they were both falling asleep right there at the table. 

Colonel Hogan was falling asleep with his head in his hand. His head was slowly falling down and out of his hand, but it would be a couple of minutes before it fell out and landed on the table. Right now he couldn’t care less about that. He’d rather let this much needed sleep take him, but he thinks we need him right now. That’s not true. He can go to his room, change into something comfortable, and get the sleep he needs. 

Newkirk can do the same thing. These two stubborn men think we need them for something right after they come back from an all night surveillance assignment. No. We know they need sleep and we can hold down the fort until they get it. 

“Come on Colonel Hogan,” I said softly as I placed my hand on his arm, “Let’s get you to bed.” 

“‘Kay,” he sighed as Kinch helped me get him up and walk him to his room. 

Once we were in there it was much easier to put him to bed. I took his shoes and pants off while Kinch kept him upright and got his shirt off. I got Colonel Hogan’s pajamas from his foot locker and handed Kinch the top while I went to work on getting his bottoms on. It went much faster and smoother than I thought it would. 

“Here you are mon Colonel,” I whispered as I pulled the blankets back on his bottom bunk before I guided him towards it to lay down, “Get some rest.” 

He climbed in and laid down on his side, facing the wall. I don’t know why he didn’t lay down on his back because he would’ve had more room. Instead he took up half of the space available and snuggled closer to the blanket I draped over him. But who am I to judge? If he’s comfortable then he’s comfortable. 

“I’ll go get Newkirk,” Kinch told me before he disappeared for a moment. 

I glanced back down at Colonel Hogan. He looks much younger when he’s asleep. His worry lines have disappeared and he looks so calm, so peaceful. 

“LeBeau?” Newkirk asked while Kinch and I changed him into his pajamas. 

“Oui,” I answered before I looked at Kinch once we were done changing him, “How are we going to get him on the top bunk?” 

“Uh,” he started as he looked around for something we could use to help us get him up there. 

“Nevermind,” he said as he pointed towards Colonel Hogan’s bunks, “Look.” 

I turned around and saw that Newkirk had climbed into the bottom bunk, the same one Colonel Hogan was in. 

“Newkirk,” I whispered as I pulled on his arm, “Get out of there. You’re supposed to be sleeping on the top bunk.” 

“No,” he sighed as he pulled his arm away from me and draped it over Colonel Hogan’s side before he pulled him closer, “Warm here.” 

I watched as Newkirk snuggled himself right up against Colonel Hogan’s back. He draped his right arm over Colonel Hogan’s side and passed out just like that. 

“Might as well let them be LeBeau. They are both sleeping,” Kinch told me while he grabbed the blanket from the top bunk and draped it over the two sleeping forms on the bottom bunk, “No use waking them up just to move them so they can go back to sleep again.” 

“You’re right,” I sighed as we made our way to the door, “I wonder how Colonel Hogan’s going to react if he wakes up first.” 

“Me too,” he said as he turned off the light and closed the door as we exited, “Well just have to wait and see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, it’s a short story but I hope you liked it anyway. Let me know what you think down below!


End file.
